


once, twice, thrice before we fall

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrating Butt Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “Okay,” Steve says, “I’m ready. Green.”“Proud of you, baby,” Clint says, flicking the plug back on to the exact level it was at before. Steve jerks and glares at him, and Clint laughs. “What, did you think I’d cut you any slack? You knew what you signed up for, babe. I’m just following through.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949728
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	once, twice, thrice before we fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).



Clint’s trying to focus on Dog Cops, he really is, but it’s really just not possible. Not with the way Steve’s kneeling between his legs, whimpers and moans muffled around his mouthful of Clint’s cock. Clint takes a sip of his coffee and runs a hand through Steve’s hair gently. “How’re you doing, babe?”

Steve pulls off his cock, lips shiny and eyes glassy, and says hoarsely, “Good. Green.”

“Good, baby,” Clint coles, “You’re doing so good. Is that plug too much?” Steve shakes his head, grinding back a little onto the vibrating plug Clint shoved into him before they started this little scene. “Good,” Clint murmurs. “Let me know when you get close. After all, your orgasms are mine tonight.”

Steve blinks at him, slow and languid. He leans forward again and swallows Clint down again, taking a few moments to get settled once Clint is in his throat. He’s still grinding back on the plug, but considering Clint’s got Steve’s hands tied behind his back and the plug set to the lowest vibrations, it’s not going to do him much good for a while.

Clint goes back to pretending to watch Dog Cops, but all of his attention is focused on the beautiful blond man between his legs. “How’d I get so lucky, hmm?” he asks rhetorically. “To find a guy as beautiful as you, willing to get on his knees for me?” Steve hums around his dick, the bastard, and Clint responds by upping the vibration setting on the plug.

Steve grunts as he gets used to it, then looks up at Clint with apologetic eyes. “Mmf,” he says.

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, don’t apologize, I know you meant it.” Steve smirks up at him, as much as he can through a mouthful of cock, and Clint grins, shaking his head fondly. “Brat.”

He loves that about Steve though, the way that commanding Captain America persona falls away when it’s just the two of them and he just becomes Steve, grade A brat and boyfriend to Clint Barton - which Clint  _ still _ has trouble believing sometimes. Whatever he did to deserve Steve, whether it was in a past life or in this one, he needs to do it again. 

Speaking of again, he turns the vibrations up a level again, stifling a moan of his own when Steve’s throat contracts around his dick. Steve pulls off to glare at him, but the effect is ruined as he fucks himself on the plug and his mouth falls open. “Hey.” Clint’s voice is sharp as a whip, and it immediately has Steve perking up to look at him. “What did I say?”

“T-tell you when I’m close,” Steve says, strain clear in his voice.

“Why?”

“Because,” Steve pants, hesitating. Clint lifts an eyebrow, waiting. “Because my orgasms are yours, because I belong to you and don’t get to come unless you say so!” Steve bursts out.

“Good,” Clint says, upping the vibrations as a reward. Steve moans, hips rocking faster now.

“Clint, please,” he begs.

“Mmm,” Clint says, pretending to think about it. “No.” Steve whines at him. “Don’t give me that. You know the only way this stops is if I say you can come or if you safeword out.” He leans forward. “Are you safewording?”

Steve shakes his head stubbornly. “I can do this,” he gasps, “All day.”

Clint snorts. “Well, luckily I love you too much to put you through that, so it won’t be all day.”

Steve laughs breathily, still rocking back and forth on the plug, and then his eyes widen and he shouts, “Close!”

Clint immediately turns off the plug and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, pushing down to keep him still. “Good job telling me, baby,” he praises. “Proud of you, you did so good. Let me know when you’re ready to start again.” In the meantime, he occupies himself with slow strokes along his own spit-wet dick, hard and flushed and jutting proudly out from his groin. He sighs as pleasure courses through him, biting back a grin as he catches Steve’s jealous look.

With his hands tied behind his back, Steve can’t touch his own dick, and Clint’s legs are too far apart for him to use them for any stimulation. Steve will either have to come untouched, or not at all. Clint’s got his thoughts on which Steve will choose.

“Okay,” Steve says, “I’m ready. Green.”

“Proud of you, baby,” Clint says, flicking the plug back on to the exact level it was at before. Steve jerks and glares at him, and Clint laughs. “What, did you think I’d cut you any slack? You knew what you signed up for, babe. I’m just following through.” 

Twice more, Steve gets close, and twice more, Clint turns the plug off then back on. Each time, he’s met with an increasingly weak glare from Steve. “You can do it, baby,” Clint encourages. He can tell Steve’s getting close to his limit, and so the next time that Steve gasps out that he’s close, Clint doesn’t turn off the plug. “Clint, please, I’m close, you gotta -” Steve says, nearly rigid with how hard he’s trying not to come and disobey Clint’s orders. 

Clint leans down, putting his mouth right next to Steve’s ear and whispers, “Come for me, beautiful.” He flicks the plug up to the highest setting and Steve freezes, then comes with a howl, painting his chest with his come. He slumps over when he’s finished, and Clint quickly turns off the plug, uncuffs him, and carries him to bed. He keeps up a steady stream of praise all the while, and as he’s wiping Steve down, the other man weakly grasps his wrist. 

“You didn’t...” he says weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t you worry about me,” Clint says. “We can figure that out when you can string a sentence together. Goodnight, my love.” Before he’s even finished his sentence, Steve’s asleep, and Clint’s heart gives a fond  _ thump _ as he gazes upon Steve’s face. 


End file.
